


Pour Some Sugar On Me (Stripper AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re a bartender at the Galaxy Club. You watch men and women go crazy over the strippers, aka your friends.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Pour Some Sugar On Me (Stripper AU)

Ladies Night. You dreaded this night every week. Every Friday night, groups of women would come strolling in ready to get drunk and handsy with the male strippers. They’d get drunk, start yelling their “WOOHOO”s, and get all heart eyes over the strippers hoping and wishing to get into their pants.

“Here we go,” you muttered to your friend and fellow bartender, Finn.

Once 6pm hit, ladies of all legal ages came flooding in ready for their night of men and half off drinks. Within thirty minutes, the place was hustlin’ and bustlin’. You’ve already made about fifteen Sex on the Beaches and twenty margaritas. You were tired already.

The lights on stage went out and an all too familiar song started playing:

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
_

_Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

The lights turned back on a man with a flight suit, similar to the ones worn in Top Gun, appeared. He had caramel skin and curly black hair. He turned around on beat and started strutting down the stage in his black combat boots and aviators. It was Poe.

_Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle 'n’ a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
_

_So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

He shook his hips to the beat and thrust into the air causing all the ladies to scream. He took off his aviators and threw them at some nearby group of women who then fought over the pair of glasses. The man glanced towards you and gave you a wink. You rolled your eyes and continued to make your orders.

As soon as the chorus hit, his costume came flying off: 

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can’t get enough_

He hopped down from the stage and started grinding on some women. They all stuck various amounts of bills in his golden thong that didn’t hide his glorious ass. He kept his eyes on you as he made different women run their hands on his torso and let him squeeze his ass. 

“He’s really trying to push your buttons.” Finn mumbled into your ear.

“I know. That’s why I’m ignoring him.”

_I’m hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  
_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
Loosen up_

He hopped onto one of the tables that had a pole and started swinging around it, flag poling, any and every trick you knew he had. He was showing off, which caused you to roll your eyes even more.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin’ on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more  
_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

When he thought he was good, he hopped off the table and made his way towards the counter.

“Aaannd he’s coming this way,” Finn muttered.

“Fantastic,” you mumbled back sarcastically.

On beat, he hopped onto the counter where you were and began to do more tricks on the pole that was there.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can’t get enough_

_I’m hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  
_

He then laid himself on his back on the counter and began to thrust up i the air. He held a hand out to you and you begrudgingly handed him a bottle of champagne which he proceeded to poor over his body.

One woman began to lick the liquid off of his body and he didn’t stop her. You wanted to claw your eyes out. As she did that, he had the audacity to look at you and send you a wink. You wanted to punch this guy!

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I’m hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

He then hopped behind the counter and pulled you to him. He began to grind into you, but you pushed him away. The other ladies were all screaming wishing that they were you. Poe shrugged and vaulted over the counter and made his way back onstage.

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can’t get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

The lights onstage went out and the ladies continued to scream begging for an encore. You were really upset. You undid your apron and looked to Finn, “I need air. I’ll be back.” You threw your apron into a crate and made your way to the backdoor that lead to an alleyway. 

The cool air hit your face and it felt sooo good. You walked over to some empty crates and you turned one over so you could sit on it. Once you did, you threw your head into your hands in groan. You heard the backdoor open and close. You knew who it was, but you didn’t want to acknowledge him.

“Baby.” He tried getting your attention, “Y/N, come on.”

“Just leave me alone, Poe.”

Poe side and took a seat on the crate next you, “I pushed it. I know. Finn told me. I’m sorry.” You looked up at Poe, your eyes watery. The sight broke Poe’s heart, “Sweetheart-”

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Poe gulped, “Y/N-”

“I know it’s part of your job, but I really don’t think I can handle it anymore. I don’t like how those people stare at you, touch you, thirst for you. I was supposed to be the only one who could see you like that. Now it’s just,” you paused and took a deep breath, “I don’t know.”

Poe sighed, “I’ll quit.”

“What? No, I can’t ask-”

“No. I’ll do it. I’m willing to do anything for you to keep you with me. If quitting this job will allow us to stay together, I’ll do it.”

You shook your head, “I’m not worth it. You can have anyone in that place.”

“And I have her.” Poe takes your hand and his, “I want you, Y/N. Not those women who see me like a piece of meat. I want the woman who makes me smile. The woman who’s looked passed the cocky stripper facade. The woman who makes me laugh and laughs at my stupid jokes. I want the woman who made me fall head over heels for her.” He leaned closer and held your face in his hands, “You’re everything to me. All those women want what they can’t have. ‘Cause I’m yours, Y/N. One hundred percent yours.”

You pulled him by the robe he was wearing and planted your lips on his. You tasted each other so passionately. You then pulled away panting and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t want you to quit. This money pays so well for you. Plus, I can’t really see you doing a desk job.” That comment made him chuckle.

“Okay. Are we okay?”

You nodded, “Yeah, we’re okay.”

Poe gave a breath of relief, “Thank God.” 

You giggled and pecked his lips, ‘I still don’t understand how a person as sweet as you ended up working at a strip club.”

“Likewise, baby.” You both stood up hand in hand, “Remember: I’m all yours. All those moves are for you.” He kissed your forehead and walked back to the door. He opened the door and was about to walk back inside, but you stopped him.

“Poe?” 

He turned back, “Yeah?”

“This is probably the worst place to say it, but..I love you.”

Poe broke out into a wide smile, “I love you too, sugar.” He gave you a wink and went back inside to get ready for his next performance. 

Later that night, you poured some sugar on Poe.


End file.
